Lapin et ses oranges
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Quinn et Sam passent une après-midi banale lorsque la jolie blonde veut jouer avec son meilleur ami à un jeu vidéo.


**Titre** : Lapin et ses oranges  
**Rating** : K ou T  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Quinn F./ Sam E.  
**Disclaime**r : Les personnages appartiennent à la série Glee et aux créteurs.  
**Note** : One Shot Fabrevans, car je suis une grande fan de ce couple (un des plus adorable à mes yeux et qui n'aurait jamais dû se séparer). J'ai écrit sur un petit coup de tête alors rien d'extraordinaire. Bonne lecture. + J'attends quelques review s'il vous plait. x

* * *

-Sam...  
La blonde était allongée, sa tête sur les genoux de son ami, lui assis. Les deux étaient dans le lit du garçon depuis des heures sans parler. A l'entente de son nom, Sam gémit sans décrocher ses yeux de sa petite console de jeux qu'il tenait fermement.  
-Sam.  
Le blond se daigna lever les yeux après avoir pris la précaution de faire pause et regarda son amie. Cette dernière se releva et s'assis à côté du beau.  
-Oui Quinn ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas m'apprendre à jouer ? _Elle parlait doucement et il fit de même._  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas pour les filles. Un point c'est tout.  
-Mais c'est différent pour moi, non ?  
Il la regarda fixement et la blonde fit mine d'être déçue.  
-C'est vrai, mais un autre jour peut-être. _Il se replongea dans ce jeu « pour garçon ».  
_-Je m'ennuie Sam. Et je veux m'amuser avec toi.  
-On s'amuse là.  
-Non.  
Le garçon leva un sourcil quand elle reprit  
-Tu t'amuses. Moi je m'endors bêtement. Et c'est comme ça tout le temps. C'est à moi de m'amuser, non, à nous. Je voudrais m'amuser avec toi Sam. Et je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu rien que pour...  
-Shhhh. _Il mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, recouvrant presque tout son visage._ Allez viens, mais ne pleure pas si tu trouves les règles difficiles.  
Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de Quinn qui se colla à son ami.  
-Alors, c'est quoi le but ?  
-Tu vois, ça c'est un lapin blanc, comme dans Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles, je l'ai appelé Lapin.  
-Pourquoi ? _Le coupa la belle captivée.  
_-Je trouvais ça vachement original. _Avoua Sam._ Bref, Lapin doit parcourir toute la forêt magique et récolter le plus d'oranges possible ! Tiens, regarde à quoi elles ressemblent. _L'adorable garçon lui tendit la machine.  
_-Sam... Ce sont des carottes...  
-Des carottes ? Quelle idée étrange Quinny, je te rappelle que l'animal est un lapin !  
La jeune fille sourit devant l'imagination parfois spéciale de son meilleur ami et lui fit signe de continuer.  
-Ca a l'air facile, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle acquiesçât._ Mais ça ne l'est pas ! Eh oui, dans les arbres de la forêt se cache des trolls.  
-C'est quoi leurs noms à eux ? _Sourit Quinn._ Ils n'en ont pas ?  
-Si... A vrai dire, je les ai baptisés Santana. Mais c'est un secret, d'accord ?  
Elle lui répondit d'un simple clin d'œil et s'agrippa à son épaule.  
-Tiens-toi bien Fabray ! _Continua le garçon._ Les trolls ont d'affreux pouvoirs, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu découvriras. Mais je te préviens, il y a une technique pour réussir ce niveau, même moi je ne l'ai pas trouvée...  
-Je vais la trouver pour toi Sammy.  
-Alors là j'aimerai y croire.  
Face à ce défi, la jeune fille attrapa la console et appuya sur 'Play'. Durant des heures elle joua, sans relâche, sans aucune pause pipi, sans faiblir. D'ailleurs même son ami c'était endormi sur l'épaule de la blonde. Il faisait noir dehors et la lampe de chevet était allumée dans la chambre de Sam, affreusement silencieuse, mais plus pour longtemps.  
-Sam ! SAM !  
L'intéressé sursauta et se frotta les yeux.  
-Debout grosse marmotte ! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !  
-Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ? Comment as-tu...  
Le garçon ne comprenait pas, son amie était pourtant bien une amie, était pourtant bien fan de vernis et de ces trucs de pom pom girl. Alors comment avait-elle fait ?  
-Les trolls ! _hurlait la gagnante. _Il ne fallait pas les appeler Santana, mais plutôt Puck, ou bien même Rachel ! _Elle continua en voyant le visage de son ami sans la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait._ Il fallait les amadouer ! Tu devais leur donner tes carottes. _Il ne comprenait vraiment rien._ Tes oranges Sam, tes oranges.  
-Ah mais biensûûûûûûr ! Quinn... _Il prit la console, la posa sur le lit et regarda son amie dans les yeux. _Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi, je n'aurais jamais dû. Tu es vraiment la meilleure, et pas juste pour Lapin et les minis Rachel, pour tout. Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue, merci pour tout Quinny.  
La blonde était très émue et se rua sur Sam afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
-C'est toi le meilleur Sam !  
Il lui embrassa le front.  
-Je t'aime fort mon lapin.  
-Je t'aime aussi ma marmotte. Mais assez plaisanté, le niveau prochain ne va pas se passer tout seul. Les requins magiques nous attendent ! _Dit Miss Fabray en levant le point en l'air._  
_  
_


End file.
